


Justice in Chains

by Daxolotl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Black Romance, Blood, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Chains, F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweeps after being captured and escaping, the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang keeps chains in her cabin. Sweeps after falling in hate, Neophyte Redglare has no complaints about the room's décor.</p>
<p>A fill for Innsmouth, as part of the Homestuck Ladyfest (Not A) New Year's Exchange 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice in Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innsmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innsmouth/gifts).



Your arms ache.

"So, miss Neophyte. How do your chains feel? Comfortable enough for your liking?" the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang asks, and you can _feel_ her damnable smirk.

"Yes, actually. My wrists have plenty of room, my legs are free, and I'm not even dangling," you say, placing your toes on the floor to demonstrate. "You're pathetic, as jailers go. Your lusus could probably do a better job, and your lusus is dead." You feel her blood flare, and allow yourself to grin. Touchy subject.

She tuts. "You see, Redglare, that was always your downfall. Too much of a flair for the dramatic…" she says, and you hear something mechanical ratchet a number of times. With each ratchet you find yourself being pulled further from the ground by your arms. Your shoulder joints creak and complain, but your bulge twitches and unsheathes at the pain and the rough treatment. "…and not enough imagination."

"Wow, the pirate made a system of pulleys. Very impressive. We are all very impressed."

She kisses you, hard, and you retaliate by biting down on her lip. She staggers back laughing. You can taste her blood on your lips. It tastes good, like blueberries and revenge. "Cerulean is a good look for you. Not that you'd know."

You grin wide, revelling in the blood smeared on your lips.

She steps forward and you lift one leg to kick her away. She doesn't seem to like that. She doesn't seem to like that one bit. She slams you against the wall, pinning you with her larger form. "You play nice," She kisses you again, biting your lip and drawing blood. Your taste mingles with hers. "or I'll _make_ you play nice. Is that understood?"

"Sorry, Spinneret, I didn't quite catch that from the rest of the hoofbeastshit that comes out of your load gaper. Can you repeat the question?"

She slaps you. The sting of it sharpens your senses, and you cackle. Worth it.

"Oh, no, a slap. Whatever shall I do? Truly, my kismesis is the terror of the high seas."

She growls. "Okay, that's it; I've had enough of you speaking."

She approaches you and places something over your head and down to your neck. A gag.

"Oh good. For a second there I thought you were going to use your bulge again. It took three nights for me to get your foul taste out of my mouth last time."

She fastens the gag in place and kisses your nose. "Remind me to do that later, then."

You level a flat look in what you think is her general direction. Not that you have a wide choice of looks to give her.

With you successfully rendered almost-mute, she begins trailing her fingertips over your sides. Every few moments, she digs her claws into the fabric of your neophyte's clothes. You roll your eyes in their sockets; she does so love to tear your clothing. At this point you don't find it hateful, you just find it inconvenient.

"Very original," you try to say, despite the gag muffling most of the sounds. What comes out is closer to "Vw orgml."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Her hands trails over your thighs and you shudder, arching towards her touch despite your better judgement.

"Mmnnghf" you manage.

"Nope, still didn't catch it." She scratches her claws down your thighs, tearing your leggings and leaving shallow teal markings in your skin.

"Mmindfmg…"

Fuck. That isn't what you wanted to say. Dammit.

"Oh, now _that_ one I caught! You're such a good, obedient little Neophyte, aren't you? I'd say you deserve a reward for that." She's smirking again, you can tell, and she moves her hands to stroke over your torn leggings. After a few moments, she tugs them down, exposing your lower body to the open air. You hiss and gasp, and your bulge whips in the open air. "Mm…so eager, Redglare. I'd almost think you liked being chained up by me."

Her voice came from lower that time, and you frown. What was she doi…oh. Oh gods.

"Gdds Yfs!!" you manage, bucking and ignoring the pain in your shoulders as you move. The Spinneret's tongue trails slowly over your bulge and in that moment you'd sell out His Honourable Tyranny himself just to be able to knot your fingers in her mess of hair. But you can't, so instead you just writhe.

Mindfang licks along your bulge and to your nook, swirling her tongue there for a few moments before pushing a pair of fingers into it.

"Hh, fucK!" You shout out through your gag. You weren't expecting her to do anything like this.

"Now now, Neophyte. Language. Honestly, what sort of example to the Cruelest Bar are you? Cavorting with a known criminal, allowing yourself to be captured by her, and swearing in her presence! It's so debasing."

You whimper, clenching your fists and lifting your legs to place them over Mindfang's shoulders. _Just shut up and fuck me_ you want to scream, but you don’t. In your experience, telling Mindfang to shut up tends to have the exact opposite effect.

Her fingers move slowly within your nook even as her lips trail over your teal-soaked bulge, pushing you towards your far-too-quickly approaching peak. "It's so nice to know that you can be quiet for a change. I like you so much better when you don't speak," she says, then pauses to think about it. "Actually, I like you so much better when I can't see you at all. I suppose that must be an advantage of being you."

You growl at her and twitch your bulge so that it flicks her in the face. "Ow!!!!!!!!"

She grabs the base of your bulge with her free (robotic) hand in response, gripping it tightly and trailing the flat of her tongue from the base to the tip before taking the writhing tip of it into her mouth.

You moan lewdly, bucking and squirming. Gods damn this troll. Her fingers curl and scissor in your nook and she sucks on the tip of your bulge, her teeth dangerously close to it.

You hook your ankles around her back, trying to pull her closer with your legs. A few more inches of your bulge slide into her mouth and your back arches in pleasure. The muscles of your arms burn deliciously and your bulge twitches a few times before you teeter over the edge, pailing and filling Mindfang's mouth with teal genetic material. She makes a noise of surprise and starts swallowing, her fingers continuing their slow movements within your nook to keep you stimulated.

Finally, you fall limp. Aftershocks course through your body every few moments, causing your muscles to contract spasmodically, and you breathe hard through your nose. The smell of sweat and genetic material fills your nostrils, and your kismesis slowly removes herself from your bulge, gasping for breath.

"Y'know…I don't see why you were complaining about the taste. That was great!" She untangles herself from your legs and gets to her feet, pulling off your gag in order to kiss you. The taste of blood mingles with the taste of your genetic material and your bulge twitches. "See? You can be a good little Neophyte when you try."

You open your mouth to speak when you hear something ratchet. Abruptly, your chains loosen and you fall to the deck of Mindfang's flagship. Your legs give out under your own weight and you slide down the wall into a sitting position.

You smell leather and salt, and feel the Spinneret step closer to you. There's the unmistakeable sound of her belt buckle being undone.

"Now, how about you keep being a good Neophyte, Pyrope, and return the favour to your fearless pirate queen?"

Gods damn this troll. "Fuck you," you mutter, trying to contain your eagerness as you lean in to lick her bulge. The taste is amazing, and you moan.

"Mm…now, that doesn't sound like a noise of disapproval. Were you lying to the prosecution about your opinion of her bulge?"

"Gods, I hate you," you manage to say between licks of her deliciously blueberry-flavoured nook. Your own bulge whips and writhes.

Mindfang lets out a contented noise, wrapping a hand around one of your horns. "Hate you too, babe," she says, and forces her bulge into your mouth.

Her taste begins to overwhelm your senses. The last thing you notice before giving yourself over to the experience is the key to your manacles, clutched tight in your hand.

You have absolutely no intention of using it.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt from Innsmouth was:
> 
> "Am I horrible enough?
> 
> Yeah, I'm horrible enough.
> 
> Blackrom Mindfang/Redglare smut, Redglare subbing. Bondage optional but gr8ly appreci8ed. Again, if fic, I'd love a more serious Redglare instead of someone r4d1c4l."
> 
> That is the opposite of horrible. "Blackrom Mindfang/Redglare smut, Redglare subbing. Bondage optional" are words that should be placed together as often as possible, if not _always._


End file.
